Smolder
Smolder (z ang. smolder - tlić się, ćmić się) — smok, postać epizodyczna, uczennica szkoły przyjaźni. Występuje po raz pierwszy w dwuodcinkowcu "Awantura o szkołę". Jest członkinią grupy nazwanej Young Six czyli Młoda Szóstka. Siostra Garble'a. Wygląd Smolder to młoda smoczyca o pomarańczowym ciele, żółtych rogach brzuchu oraz wewnętrznej części skrzydeł. Jej "grzywa" oraz końcówka ogona są fioletowe, a oczy turkusowe. Charakter Smolder zachowuje się jak większość smoków. Lubi rywalizację, jest twarda i trochę bojowa. Podobnie jak Gallus na początku nie lubiła idei przyjaźni, także przez to, że została przyprowadzona do szkoły wbrew swojej woli. Po poznaniu kilku innych uczniów ze szkoły przyjaźni staje się bardziej przyjacielska i sama przyznaje, że polubiła przebywanie wśród innych stworzeń z krain poza Equestrią. Podobnie jak inne smoki lubi jeść różne kamienie szlachetne. Przedstawienie w serii Smolder zadebiutowała w dwóch częściach odcinka "Awantura o szkołę" jako uczennica nowo otwartej szkoły przyjaźni do której przybywa pod opieką księżniczki i Lorda Smoków Ember. Zostaje tam przyprowadzona siłą, wbrew swojej woli co tylko wzmacnia jej niechęć do nauki przyjaźni. Następnie Smolder spotyka inną smoczycę i podchodzi do niej, ale okazuje się, że jest to Ocelka, którą zmieniała swoją formę ze strachu. Później Smolder i inni nauczyciele wraz z głównymi bohaterkami śpiewają piosenkę School of Friendship. Na jej początku wszyscy lubią lekcje w szkole przyjaźni, które są ciekawe i naprawdę pouczające. Niestety, Twilight Sparkle zmienia sposób ich prowadzenia na nudny i oklepany by trzymać się sztywnych zasad dotyczących equestriańskiej edukacji, co męczy i stresuje wszystkich uczniów. Po piosence Smolder i Gallus postanawiają pójść na wagary, ponieważ wspólnie stwierdzają, że smoki o gryfy być może są za twarde na przyjaźń. Smoczyca także o mało nie wdaję się w bójkę z jakiem Yoną, ponieważ obie porównywały która z ich ras jest lepsza - smoki czy jaki. Ostatecznie cała Młoda Szóstka (także Sandbar, Ocelka i Silverstream) ucieka z lekcji i spędza czas na jeziorem na rozmowach, poznawaniu siebie oraz wyścigu. Niestety w wyniku nieporozumienia kanclerz Neighsay zamyka szkołę przyjaźni, która jego zdaniem łamie zasady edukacyjne Equestrii oraz stwarza dla niej zagrożenie przez przyjmowanie stworzeń innych niż kucyki. Smolder i jej nowi znajomi zostają rozdzieleni i zabrani przez opiekunów do ich krain. W drugiej części odcinka okazuje się, że uczniowie z Młodej Szóstki uciekli z domów. Postanowili, że będą się ukrywać w opuszczonym Zamku Dwóch Sióstr w lesie Everfree. Tam ich przyjacielskie więzi zacieśniają się jeszcze bardziej. Smolder sama przyznaje, że spędzanie czasu ze stworzeniami z innych gatunków też może być fajne. Szóstka nowych przyjaciół napotyka jednak problem w postaci grupy kolczastych, agresywnych stworzeń podobnych do jeżozwierzy zwanych puckwudgie. Atakują one uczniów, nawet po próbie komunikacji podjętej przez Ocelkę. Na szczęście zostają uratowani przez główne bohaterki, które obiecują, że szkoła zostanie ponownie otwarta, a lekcje prowadzone po staremu, czyli niestandardowo i zajmująco. Szóstka zgadza się i wszyscy wracają do szkoły. Twilight otwiera blokadę na szkole swoją magią, przez co znów zjawia się kanclerz Neighsay. Znów kłóci się on z Twilight o oficjalny zasady dotyczące prowadzenia szkół i obecność innych stworzeń w szkole. Księżniczka przyjaźni jednak obrania swój pomysł z małą pomocą księżniczki Celestii. Kaclerz odchodzi w gniewie odgrażając się Twilight, że naraża Equestrię. Na koniec rozwiązanego problemu uczniowie i główne bohaterki śpiewają piosenkę Friendship Always Wins, która opowiada, że szkoła przyjaźni znów przyjmuje każdą istotę chcącą poznać magię przyjaźni oraz o tym, że lekcje w niej znowu są ciekawe i przyjemne. Opiekunowie Młodej Szóstki pozwalają swoim podopiecznym zostać w szkole, gdzie nowa grupa przyjaciół dalej cieszy się swoim towarzystwem. Smolder następnie pojawia się na chwilę w odcinku "Szalony wypad z babciami", gdzie razem z Sandbarem i Yoną słucha ze zmieszaniem zachwytów Rainbow Dash o najlepszej kolejce górskiej w Las Pegasus, a w odcinku "Trudna sztuka" występuje w przedstawieniu z udziałem księżniczki Celestii reżyserowanego przez Twilight Sparkle. Galeria de:Smolder en:Smolder fr:Smolder ru:Смолдер Kategoria:Smoki Kategoria:Postaci epizodyczne